


“This is a good rock. A special rock.”

by kusege



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Stimming, The return of my “everyone is autistic” headcanon, autistic characters, improper use of thermal stones, with a side of “Winona is clueless when she arrives in the Constant”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege
Summary: “This is a good rock. A special rock.” - Winona, inspecting a thermal stone.





	“This is a good rock. A special rock.”

“Here.”

The sudden voice made Winona jump, as she looked up to see-  _ pointy hair, beard-  _ Wilson standing over where she was sitting by the fire. He was holding something out. “You’ll want this, winter’s hitting in a few days.”

Curious, she held out her hands, and he dropped something comfortably heavy into them. She looked down. It was a rock, and a fairly big one at that, with a strange pebbled surface. Winona turned it over in her hands, trying to figure out if it had any apparent purpose, or sharp bits, or dirt. It didn’t.

Winona then put the rock into her mouth.

She hummed around it tentatively. The slight texture provided a great surface for her tongue to run circles on, and while it was small enough to fit into her mouth, she knew there was no way she was going to swallow it accidentally. This thing was fucking perfect, and while she wasn’t sure where Wilson found it, she was glad he had.

_ “Are you eating it?” _

Winona spat it out into her hands, shamefully stashing it in her pocket before turning to glare at Wilson. “No. I just… I put it in my mouth.”

He groaned, but before he could say anything more, Willow bounded up behind him. “I know, right? Thermals are  _ so _ great to suck on when they’re neutral, and even better for me when they’re hot, but Webber and Wes both kinda hate having temperatures in their mouth in general, so that’s just a me thing. Except Webber’s mouth is wonky, so they usually just lick them, so they don’t accidentally chew and break a tooth. They’re just-“ she broke off, jumping up and down and making an unintelligible squeeing noise instead. “They’re the  _ best, _ I love them.”

Wilson rubbed the bridge of his nose between two fingers. “What it is you all enjoy about putting those in your mouth, I’ll never understand.”

Willow smirked. “If you didn’t want us to lick them, you shouldn’t have made them so lickable, science boy.” She grabbed Winona by the shoulder, pulling her out of her seat. “C’mon. You shouldn’t need that for a couple days, no use in getting it all broken by sitting by the fire. Let’s go enjoy our rocks where we won’t be judged.”

She allowed herself to be pulled away, and Wilson sighed behind his hand and watched. Some people…

He was chewing his finger again. He looked around, but camp was mostly empty, and no one was watching him. Wilson let himself continue. Just for a minute.


End file.
